A Ciegas
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Porque dicen por ahí que el amor es ciego y que sentir el flechazo de cupido es más fácil cuando la otra persona no tiene ni rostro ni nombre, solo así te puede cautivar con su verdadera forma de ser...


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

******__****Este fic participa en el reto "Cita a ciegas" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".****  
**

**Y mi tarea de Astronomía se fue al espacio sideral (?). Según yo hoy iba a hacer solo eso, junto con el resto de mis deberes, pera la idea para este reto llegó y fue muy dificil espantar a mi musa D:**

**Así que terminé escribiendo esto que espero y lo disfruten de la misma forma que yo disfruté escribiéndolo ^^**

**Os deseo un buen comienzo de semana y que hayan hecho su tarea a tiempo, no como yo xD**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

* * *

******A Ciegas**

Una melódica música sonaba de fondo, dando al lugar un ambiente de misterio, muy propio para la temática de la fiesta. Una voz femenina acompañaba la música, cantando algo sobre decidirse y solo tener treinta minutos para hacerlo, algo se mencionaba sobre perder o fallar. El gran salón de aquel lujoso establecimiento estaba colmado de personas solteras que llevaban puestas mascaras como parte de la celebración del día de San Valentine. Si, era catorce de Febrero y en el Pull Royal se llevaba a cabo una mascarada cuyos requisitos para entrar era asegurar que se era soltero, llevar puesta una mascara y tener el suficiente dinero para pagar la entrada.

No había distinción entre magos y muggles en ese momento, aunque había de todo tipo de gente dispersa entre los diferentes niveles, algunos sentados directamente en la barra de mármol negro, otros sentados en las mesas redondas de cristal, mientras el resto bailaban en la pista central o en el caso de los elitistas, se refugiaban en balcones privados, observando desde ahí las posibles presas que estaban a su disposición, aunque algunos ya tenían su espectáculo privado.

A las afueras de aquel lugar, una fila de gente de amontonaba queriendo entrar, pero en su mayoría era rechazada por el jefe de seguridad. Sobre la entrada un letrero electrónico repetía diferentes frases con brillantes letras rojas, una y otra vez. Pocos eran los que le prestaban atención, pues la gente estaba más interesada en ver quienes eran las personas que conseguían pasar y en averiguar que tenían que hacer para ser parte de la exclusiva clientela.

—_"El amor es ciego, que no te importe mucho quien te meta la lengua... Encontrar a tu pareja ideal es más fácil si lo haces a ciegas... Una mascara te dice más que mil palabras..."_ —leía una castaña en voz alta, cuyos ojos verdes destacaban gracias a su mascara plateada que tenía forma de mariposa y cubría poco más de la mitad de su rostro.

—Ya deja eso, Astoria —le reprendió una chica rubia que iba con ella y cuya mascara era negra, le cubría media cabeza como si fuera un casco y tenía orejas de gato—. Me impacienta que la gente no nos deje avanzar, si supieran que el dueño del local es mi novio —refunfuñó.

—Debiste hacerle caso a Blaise y aceptar entrar por la puerta trasera. Hubiéramos entrado hace diez minutos en lugar de estar aquí paradas —le reprendió otra chica, enmascarada con plumas de diferentes colores que hacían juego con su vestido de gasa de distintos colores que parecía un arco-iris brilloso.

—Sabes que a mi hermana le encanta entrar por la puerta grande —comentó algo burlona la castaña, subiendo por enésima vez el escote de su vestido plateado, el corsert le apretaba un poco y la parte superior pese a ser larga era de una tela tan fina que las piernas se le estaban congelando desde hacía rato—. Aun no entiendo como me deje convencer, yo no necesito esto —gruñó impaciente, avanzando un poco y empujando a unas chicas para poder progresar más en su llegada a la entrada.

—Eres soltera, claro que lo necesitas —argumentó la rubia, fulminando con su mirada azul a un grupo de chicos que entretenían al guardia queriéndolo sobornar para poder entrar—. Vamos en decadencia.

—No necesito que hagas de cupido por mí, ¿sabes? Estoy perfectamente bien soltera —se quejó su hermana menor, ofendida por el tono de Daphne.

—Si quieres yo te podría ayudar con tu soltería —se ofreció galante un tipo de mascara roja que también esperaba en la linea para entrar.

—Piérdete —gruñó la aludida, causando risas por parte de los amigos del galan.

—Ya, no deberías de ser tan quisquillosa si venimos aquí a divertirnos —argumentó la tercera chica, una pelirroja.

—Una cosa es divertirse y otra buscar pareja —dijo Astoria a su defensa.

—Yo solo digo que a alguien interesante podrías encontrar y dejar de ser soltera —insistió la mayor de las Greengrass, empujando fuera de la linea a una tipa que intentaba colar a sus amigos—. Si quieres hacer una obra de caridad, vete hasta el final —gruñó, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de la joven, pero antes de que una discusión se comenzara a desarrollar, uno de los guardias de seguridad se acercó a ellos.

—¿Algún problema, señoritas? —preguntó, mirándoles de forma inquisidora.

—Se quería colar —acusó enseguida Daphne, haciendo un puchero—. Y no es justo, ya tenemos mucho tiempo esperando para que todos ellos se metan antes que nosotras —añadió, con ese tono chantajista que sus dos acompañantes conocían muy bien.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —gritó la otra joven, inclinándose sobre la rubia como si la quisiera golpear, pero el guardia de seguridad la detuvo e hizo una seña para que otros más se acercaran a ayudar en caso de que a otros se les ocurriera hacer un disturbio—. ¡No saben con quien se está metiendo!

—¡Oh por favor! —interrumpió la mayor de las Greengrass, riendo un poco y rodando los ojos.

—Daph —murmuró Astoria, incomoda por la atención que los que estaban alrededor de ellas les dedicaban a causa del espectáculo, mientras Tracy reía entre dientes, divertida con el asunto.

—Necesito sus nombres, por favor —pidió el guardia de seguridad, sacando una tableta electrónica como si fuera a hacer un reporte.

—¿Nos van a vetar? —preguntó alarmado uno de los acompañantes de la otra chica.

—Al señor Zabini no le gusta tener gente revoltosa en su club —informó el hombre de traje negro, extendiendo la mano—. Necesito sus licencias.

—¡Insólito! —se quejó la menor de las hermanas, quien de no estar usando mascara se estaría cubriendo el rostro por la vergüenza.

—Lo que en realidad no le gustará al señor Zabini es que le haga pasar esto a su novia —declaró Daphne con soberbia, cruzándose de brazos y con un porte de mujer fatal que le quedaba muy bien gracias a su traje negro de cuero.

—¿Disculpe? —el guardia lucía algo sorprendido al principio, pero luego frunció el ceño, pensando que le estaban intentando ver la cara.

—Si no me cree, llame a su superior —retó la rubia, sonriendo.

—No me lo creo, adora ser el centro de atención. ¡Con lo fácil que hubiera sido entrar por la puerta de atrás —murmuró la castaña, negando con la cabeza.

—Es divertido —declaró la otra, cruzándose también de brazos con altanería, estaba disfrutando de la prepotencia que destilaba su amiga al hacerse la importante frente a todas las personas presentes.

—... Eso asegura ella —el guardia no había perdido tiempo de usar su comunicador de manos libres para confirmar la información de Daphne—. Rubia, alta, guapa, de ojos claros —describió, observandola y sonriendo—. Su nombre... su nombre... —repitió esperando que la chica frente a él le proporcionara aquella información.

—Daphne Greengrass —dijo, riendo un poco.

—Daphne Greengrass —contestó finalmente el guardia por el micrófono y al parecer la respuesta que recibió por el chicharo le hizo sorprenderse un poco—. Claro, señor. Enseguida me haré cargo personalmente —respondió, haciendo una seña al otro tipo que seguía cuidando la puerta—. El señor Zabini las está esperando, por favor, siganme —pidió, abriéndose paso de forma paralela a la linea para saltar a todas las personas que se encontraban esperando y así poder entrar.

—Así me gusta —declaro Daphne, haciendo hondear su cabello al pasar a un lado de la chica con la que había causado el revuelo.

—Me da vergüenza ajena —masculló su hermana, siguiendoles.

En cuestión de segundos, las tres chicas se encontraban dentro, envueltas por aquel ambiente de juguetona diversión. El lugar estaba animado, si, pero no era un escándalo como lo hubiera sido en otro club nocturno. Ese era el secreto y el éxito de Blaise, ofrecía una fantasía con sus eventos o simplemente en cada noche que había. Se podía mantener una conversación privada sin necesidad de gritar, la música era clara pero no aturdía y la luz baja contribuía a la intimidad, menos en la pista, donde con algo de magia había conseguido que el piso de cristal brillara unas luces que daban la sensación de andar sobre las nubes. El Pull Royal era un sueño o al menos así lo describían sus clientes.

El guardia llevó las llevó directamente hacia la oficina del jefe, ubicada en el último piso. Una oficina que de hecho ocupaba todo el último piso y a la que se llegaba usando un elevador. Astoria se quejó de tener que usar eso, pero con todo y su mal humor, fueron a ver al moreno, quien divertido esperaba a por ellas, sentado en su silla, con los pies sobre el escritorio y observando las pantallas colocadas en las paredes que le daban una perfecta vista de todo lo que ocurría en su club.

—¡Amor! —chilló Daphne, adelantándose para estar frente a él y girar como modelo—. ¿Te gusta?

—Te ves divina —alagó el chico—. Te puedes retirar, Steve, gracias por traerlas —dijo al guardia, haciéndole una seña para que se fuera.

—No puedo creer todo lo que pasamos solo para llegar aquí —se quejó nuevamente Astoria, ya con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿No la estás pasando bien, cuñadita? —preguntó Blaise, levantándose para recibir a su novia como ésta se lo merecía—. Vi todo el espectáculo que diste afuera, ahora entendiendo porque querías entrar por ahí —le dijo a la rubia, riendo un poco.

—Ya sabes, no me gusta pasar desapercibida —alardeó, dándole un beso a su novio y acurrucándose en sus brazos.

—Bueno, ustedes están en pareja y yo quiero ir a buscar con quien pasar la noche —les interrumpió Tracy, torciendo un poco para llamar la atención.

—Les aparté un balcón por si les interesa, el 01A —informó el dueño del lugar—. Aquí está la llave —dijo, extendiendo una tarjeta a Astoria.

—¿Un balcón? ¿Puedo estar sola y observar al resto hacer el ridículo? —preguntó la castaña, tomando la dichosa llave.

—Estás en la fiesta del año, la más exclusiva de Londres, ¿y te quieres encerrar en un balcón? —dijo Tracy, algo sorprendida y negando con la cabeza—. Yo, me voy a la pista, si estoy soltera al menos quiero disfrutar.

—Corres el riesgo de pasar la noche con un muggle —le advirtió la menor de las Greengrass, contra atacando las palabras previas de su amiga.

—Es para pasar la noche, no para casarme con él —se defendió la pelirroja, despidiéndose con un gesto de mano y subiendo al elevador para irse.

—Deja de ser tan amargada, hermanita. Es solo una noche, diviértete —declaró la rubia, sonriendo.

—Me voy al balcón —contestó, rodando los ojos con fastidio y oprimiendo el botón del elevador.

—Los balcones están en la segunda planta —informó Blaise a su cuñada, mirando como esta se iba sin prestarles más atención.

—¿Lo invitaste? —interrogó la rubia a su novio, cuando su hermana ya se había ido.

—¿Sabes? Al principio pensé que sería una mala idea, pero después de escucharlos a los dos, no dudo que sean tal para cual —declaró solemne, tomando de su escritorio una mascara negra parecida a la de Daphne—. ¿Vamos a la fiesta? —ofreció cómplice.

—Miau —la rubia maulló divertida, besando al moreno antes de abandonar la oficina.

Por su parte, Astoria caminaba por el pasillo del segundo piso. No es que fuera una amargada ni nada por el estilo, pero si algo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas era que los demás se sintieran con derecho a meterse en su vida. Era verdad que no tenía novio y que desde que el idiota de Blackwood la había engañado el mismo día de la boda, tres años atrás, ya no buscaba relacionarse con hombres. ¿Podían culparla? Aun se sentía herida y no era tan mayor como para que constantemente la molestaran con lo mismo a cada rato e intentaran hacerle de cupido. ¡Merlín, solo tenía 23 años!

Llegó al balcón al que le tocaba y pasó la tarjeta por la cerradura electrónica. Abrió la puerta, entró, cerró detrás de ella y se topó con un tipo de traje negro, enmascarado, que miraba por el cristal con una copa de vino en su mano.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó el tipo rubio, cuya voz sonaba familiar para Astoria, pero no le logró identificar.

—Blaise me ofreció este balcón —se excusó, mostrando la tarjeta—. No entiendo que haces aquí —añadió, esperando que fuera él el que ahora se explicara.

—Blaise me dijo que si no quería estar en la tonta fiesta me viniera aquí —argumentó, mostrando su propia tarjeta.

Ambos se miraron y no les tomó mucho tiempo para entender las cosas. La primera reacción fue rodar los ojos por lo que había hecho su amigo, luego Astoria rió un poco, llamando la atención del chico.

—Supongo que pensaron que nos llevaríamos bien por nuestra apatía —comentó, caminando hasta poder ver por el cristal la fiesta que se llevaba en la planta baja, las parejas casuales que se habían formado y ahora bailaban o se besuqueaban por algún rincón.

—Odio que jueguen al cupido, ofende mi autoestima —refunfuñó él, negando con la cabeza, pero también riendo por la situación.

—Y que lo digas. Se piensan que no podemos encontrar parejas por nosotros mismos —añadió Astoria, haciendo un puchero y volteando a ver a su acompañante. El tipo era alto, le sacaba por lo menos unos diez centímetros con todo y que ella llevaba puestos tacones. Era rubio y detrás de la mascara negra se podían distinguir un par de ojos claros, que por la luz de la habitación no quedaba claro si eran verdes o azules. La parte de su rostro visible le decía que era de tez clara y tenía una barbilla puntiaguda.

—He de suponer que si conoces a Blaise, eres bruja —cambió repentinamente de tema.

—De hecho, estaba por preguntare si tú eras de sangre limpia —contestó ella, con un tono algo burlón y retador.

—Linaje más puro no llegarás a encontrar —aseguró él—. Y no te quería ofender, pero el idiota de Blaise ya ha intentado emparejarme con chicas muggles antes y aún no estoy tan desesperado —explicó, tranquilo y alejándose para ir a servir otra copa de vino.

—Entiendo, a mí tampoco me atrae esa idea, por algo no estoy en la fiesta —concedió la castaña, volteando de nuevo a mirar por el cristal, para luego toparse con que el chico le ofrecía una copa.

—Ya que estaremos aquí, compartamos la soledad —dijo, sonriendo de medio lado.

Ella sonrió también y aceptó la bebida, comenzando a beber. Ambos se pusieron a platicar de trivialidades de la vida, comenzando por criticar a sus amigos y luego a atacar de forma divertida a los del sexo opuesto, atropellando a sus antiguas parejas en la conversación. Lo único curioso era que entre risas y palabras amenas que no parecían llegar a su fin, ninguno de los dos había mencionado sus nombres o alguna pista que delatara su identidad. Ambos la estaban pasando tan bien, disfrutando en grande del anonimato de sus mascaras que paradójicamente les permitía expresarse tal cuales eran, sin medir palabras ni morderse la lengua. Astoria no recordaba haber mantenido una conversación tan larga antes y él podía asegurar que era la primera vez que hablaba tanto con una chica sin fastidiarse.

—En serio, fue una pesadilla trabajar con esa sangre sucia —concluyó él entre risas. A esas alturas ya se encontraban sentados en los sofás del balcón, con una botella y media de vino encima y ajenos a la fiesta.

—¿Sangre sucia? —repitió ella, calmando su risa un poco para mirarlo con una sonrisa—. Hacía años que no escuchaba esa expresión, pensé que ya nadie la utilizaba —comentó.

—¿Está usted llamándome viejo, señorita? —preguntó con galantería, levantándose de su lugar para ir a tomar asiento a un lado de ella con un porte algo amenazador, aunque como era de esperarse, Astoria no se intimidó.

—Un poco, tal vez si —murmuró ella, acortando la distancia entre ellos y mirándole a los ojos.

—Será que usted es muy joven, quizás —dijo él en voz baja, inclinándose un poco para quedar frente a frente, casi rosándose las narices.

—Eso lo convertiría a usted en un asalta cunas —se defendió ella, levantando lentamente los brazos y rodear el cuello de él. El espacio que había entre ambos se volvió nulo y sus labios se fundieron en un beso que duró tanto como sus pulmones lo permitieron. Al separarse, él tiró de su labio inferior y un fino hilo de saliva unió sus bocas durante unos segundos más.

—¿Ahora me dirá que tiene quince años? —la molestó juguetón, acariciando con su pulgar los labios femeninos y aprovechando para deslizar su mano por el suave rostro hasta deshacerse de la mascara que hasta el momento había resguardado la identidad de la chica. Aun así el ver su rostro no le dijo nada, lucía familiar, si, pero no el rubio no era capaz de asociar un nombre con esa cara de grandes ojos verdes y nariz de botón, muy aniñada.

—Lamento decepcionarlo —le siguió el juego ella, sonriente—. Pero estoy segura de que usted tiene más de treinta —dijo y se rió por la mueca que él hacía, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se deshacían de su mascara.

—Siento no haber resultado ser algún amigo de su padre —dijo divertido por la expresión de la chica, quien aunque le había tomado unos segundos, lo había terminado por reconocer, esas facciones aristócratas eran inconfundibles.

—¿Draco Malfoy? —preguntó tomándolo del rostro para verlo bien, lo conocía de vista pues nunca habían sido cercanos a decir verdad. Ella no formaba parte del circulo de amistades del rubio, más que nada porque el chico se había aislado a causa del repudio social que lo había marcado después de la guerra.

El aludido primero enarcó una ceja, pensando que tal vez conocía a la chica de antes y no la recordaba. Sin embargo, al no poder hacerlo, cambió su expresión por una de fastidio, algo le decía que esa chica lo llamaría mortífago en cualquier momento, así que se levantó casi de un salto. El momento agradable que se comenzaba a tornar romántico, se había esfumado.

—El mismo —admitió, chasqueando la lengua.

—¿Qué pasa? —interrogó Astoria, extrañada de la forma en la que se alejaba de ella.

—Dímelo tú —pidió con tono algo sarcástico y solo entonces la chica cayó en cuenta de su error.

—No lo dije de mala manera, ¿sabes? —se defendió, poniéndose de pie enseguida—. Solo me pareció curioso reconocerte.

—Bueno, ahora sabes quien soy —espetó, aun a la defensiva.

—Merlín —murmuró la castaña, rodando los ojos por el giro que había dado la situación—. Eras más agradable con la mascara —atacó, algo irritada por la actitud tan infantil que había tomado Malfoy.

—Más agradable cuando no sabías que era un ex-mortífago —declaró él, poniendo palabras en su boca.

—¡Por favor! Jamás he dicho semejante cosa —rezongó ella.

—Pero lo pensaste —acusó—. Todas lo piensan —siguió, con tono de fastidio. Astoria resopló, pero se contuvo de volver a gritar, tomó aire y se intentó tranquilizar—. Te puedes ir si quieres o si quieres me voy ya —ofreció, yendo a tomar su saco en el acto.

—Lo estaba pasando muy bien, ¿sabes? —le dijo como respuesta, siguiendolo con la mirada—. ¿Por qué tenías que cambiar cuando te quité la mascara? —preguntó, casi afligida.

—Porque este es quien en verdad soy —se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros y colocándose el saco.

—No es verdad —murmuró la joven Greengrass, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. Ahora estás a la defensiva y actuando como un idiota. Tu verdadera forma de ser me la estabas mostrando antes —declaró, muy segura de sus palabras, tal vez porque entendía un poco su sentir y porque ella misma se había estado desenvolviendo mejor cuando llevaba la mascara puesta—. Astoria Greengrass, la hermana loca y acomplejada de Daphne —se presentó, extendiendo su mano a forma de saludo, desconcertando todavía más al rubio frente a ella.

—¿La hermanita de Daphne? —reiteró él, enarcando una ceja y aceptando su mano. A Draco no le tomó mucho entender el porque ella hacía eso y más aun el mensaje entre lineas que le decía que la chica estaba disfrutando de su compañía, sin importarle en lo más mínimo quien fuera.

—Si, la misma —gruñó, rodando los ojos algo divertida. Odiaba que la gente solo la ubicara por culpa de su hermana, pero consideraba que ahora ellos dos estaban a mano y en las mismas condiciones al revelar su identidad.

—Eso explica muchas cosas de tus anécdotas —comentó ya algo más relajado, bajando la guardia nuevamente y dejando en el olvido el incidente previo por su impulsiva forma de actuar. Aunque no podían culparlo, cuando ya había tenido malas experiencias previas a causa de su pasado.

—De las tuyas también —siguió ella, sonriendole un poco—. ¿Qué crees que diría Pansy si supiera que te refieres a ella como el chicle que se pegó a tu zapato? —curioseó burlona y también dejando el mal trago de lado, creando de nueva cuenta ese ambiente agradable que se formaba por la química que tenían ambos.

—No lo sé, tal vez lo mismo que diría tu hermana si supiera que la comparas con una Banshee por su forma de gritar —le respondió con diversión, tirando de ella pues aun no le había soltado la mano y pegandola contra su cuerpo.

—Es usted muy atrevido señor Malfoy, apenas nos acabamos de conocer —siguió jugueteando, encantada por la facilidad que ese hombre tenía de envolverla y lo a gusto que se sentía con él. Aun cuando ya no llevaba la mascara encima, sentía que podía hacer y decir lo que se le antojara al estar ahí con él, y que él no la juzgaría ni la vería mal, ni se intimidaría como le había pasado con otros chicos. Ejemplo de ello era McLaggen, la última persona con quien su hermana le había intentado jugar a cupido, obligandola a ir a una cita que había durado menos de lo que ella se había tardado en arreglar.

—Tal vez es que usted no ha escuchado los rumores, señorita Greengrass. Dicen por ahí que soy un descarado —contestó y compartiendo el sentimiento de Astoria, se dio el lujo de plantarle un beso antes de que dijera algo. Un beso que ella correspondió sin dudar, abrazándolo, dejando reposar sus manos sobre su ancha espalda. La castaña se paró de puntitas para alcanzarlo mejor y él al notarlo, la envolvió por la cintura, cargándola un poco, para que estuvieran más cómodos.

Tan entretenidos estaban devorando sus bocas que apenas y notaron cuando la puerta de su balcón se abrió, dando paso a Blaise y Daphne, quienes tosieron de forma mal disimulada.

—Y nosotros preocupados porque se estuvieran matando —comentó Zabini, negando con la cabeza, evidentemente divirtiéndose con el asunto e internamente feliz de ver que por fin su amigo no saliera echando maldiciones de una cita arreglada.

—Yo juraba que se irían al saber que era una cita a ciegas —dijo la rubia también con cierta burla y riendo un poco al ver las mejillas de su hermana tomar color un ligero color carmín.

—¿A ciegas? —habló Malfoy usando el mismo tono burlón de la Greengrass mayor—. Yo vi a tu hermana muy bien desde que entró —agregó, causando risas, al menos por parte de su amigo y Astoria.

—Que chistoso —refunfuñó la aludida—. Aunque de seguro se quitaron las mascaras enseguida y se pusieron a tomar —narró desdeñosa, mirando las botellas de vino vaciás. Atacaba, si, pero solo era porque era costumbre ser desdeñosa con Draco, porque por dentro se alegraba que finalmente Astoria pasara tiempo con alguien y luciera contenta de hacerlo. Podría ser lo que fuera, pero la sonrisa en los rostros de aquellos dos, delataba lo bien que se la habían estado pasando.

—Creas o no la pasamos bien, con y sin mascara —aclaró la Greengrass castaña, quien permanecía pegada a Malfoy que a su vez la rodeaba los hombros con uno de sus brazos.

—No lo dudo —se apresuró a decir el chico moreno, dueño del lugar—. Debería dedicarme al negocio de las citas a ciegas. Soy tan bueno jugando a cupido —alardeó y más risas se escucharon.

—Claro hermano, comenzaríamos a celebrar el día de San Zabini y no de San Valentin —agregó Draco riendo, recibiendo en su pecho un suave golpe por parte de Astoria quien reía de forma risueña y negaba con la cabeza. La otra pareja también rió por el chiste, pero los ojos de Draco se quedaron fijos en observar las expresiones de la castaña. No mentiría al decir que aquella había sido una de sus mejores noches en mucho tiempo.

—Ya —dijo Daphne cuando apaciguó la risa—. Los dejamos seguir celebrando, que nosotros tenemos nuestra propia fiesta privada —declaró, moviendo sus manos como si tuviera garras.

—Con su permiso —se despidió Blaise, guiñándoles un ojo a ambos, antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

—Están locos —habló Astoria, negando con la cabeza, sobre todo refiriéndose a su hermana y su complejo de felina.

—Igual creo que les debemos una, ¿no crees? —señaló el rubio, volteando a verla con media sonrisa.

—No, creo que no la debían después de todas las otras malas citas a ciegas a las que nos han obligado a ir —argumentó a su favor, poniendo un puchero al recordar aquellas ocasiones en las que la noche había terminado siendo un desastre. Por su lado, ese catorce de febrero en particular, sentía que había encontrado algo diferente, una razón para realmente celebrar el día del amor y darle una oportunidad a alguien más de entrar en su vida.

—Si tomamos eso en cuenta, entonces nos siguen debiendo —rió Draco, moviendo la cabeza y causando que algunos mechones le cayeran sobre la frente. Su sonrisa no desaparecían aun de su rostro y es que realmente sentía que tenía una razón para sonreír, una que se encontraba en sus brazos en esos momentos en sus brazos y cuyo nombre no era muy relevante en realidad pues lo que lo había encantado era su forma de ser. Bien lo decía una de esas frases que se leía a las afueras del club con letras luminosas: _"Encontrar a tu pareja ideal es más fácil si lo haces a ciegas."_

* * *

**¡Eso es to... eso es to... e-eeesto es todo amigos! ****-Acordándome de Porky xD-**

**En fin, ya hablando en serio, espero les gustara ^^**

**De nueva cuenta, ¡gracias por leer! Y cualquier cosa que me quieran decir, ya saben que es bien recibida.**

**¡Un beso!**

**-Ophe.**


End file.
